Rightfully Mine
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: “Las cosas que damos por hecho simplemente porque creemos que tenemos un derecho sobre ellas, son las que más duelen al momento de perderse... YAOI.


**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou obviamente no me pertenece, escribo esto por amor a la perversión, fics! Nadie me paga ni un méndigo centavo… es más! Mis padres aún me mantienen

**M's notes**: Todavía no acabo de ver KKM.,… voy en el epi 72! Yay! Pero meeep no pude evitar escribir este fic.-… AMO A YOZAK!... Okay gente, nu sé como se escriban los nombres realmente, en unos lados escriben Conrat, en otros Conrad… yo lo voy a escribir Konrad porque así lo vi primero. Otra cosa… desafortunadamente para ustedes, he hecho demasiados comics y al parecer la mayoría de lo que escribo parece un guión… necesito escribir más y dibujar menos, así que les pido no se molesten si los caps son cortos… porque lo que acá es media pag de letras en un comic pueden ser hasta 4 pags de dibujos claro lol.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi… Hahaha parejas sacadas de mi necesidad de ver acción en la serie… si saben a lo que me refiero con acción.

**Rating**: T… por ahora…

**Summary**: _"Las cosas que damos por hecho simplemente porque creemos que tenemos un derecho sobre ellas, son las que más duelen al momento de perderse…" _

**Rightfully Mine  
Prólogo**: Qué inconveniente  
**Por:** Merle Doo AKA Alex the Harpie

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, no tenía nada de especial y, sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía evitar que esos pensamientos saltaran a su mente. ¿En qué momento las bromas habían tomado un sentido tan serio y personal¿Cuándo fue que la formalidad y la relación distante acabaron? Pensar en aquellos días resultaba extraño cuando ahora sus labios se ocupaban en recorrer su cuerpo.

La necesidad de sentirle cerca, de tenerte en _"esa" _manera, era de lo más normal en estos instantes que nunca durarían lo suficiente, y que sin embargo le hacían sentir bastante feliz...

Un 'Hn' burlón se escapó de sus labios al detenerse a analizar su situación, y es que resultaba, en extremo, gracioso; Encontrarse a sí mismo en su oficina apartando todos los papeles importantes –que cierto Maou debería revisar, no él – para evitar cualquier posible accidente que ocasionaría volver a realizar el odioso trabajo que se había apurado en terminar.

Sonrió y miró hacia la puerta, regañándose mentalmente, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que había requerido su presencia en su oficina y ya le esperaba impacientemente, como un adolescente estúpidamente enamorado (1), pero realmente no le importaba, podía seguir con esa patética visión de sí mismo, siempre y cuando pudiera sentirle entre sus brazos y… Además, con él las cosas nunca serían aburridas…

**-.-.-.- CAMBIO DE ESCENA MOVIENDOSE! … .-.-.- **

Se burlaba internamente de "su majestad" Yuuri, no porque dudara del chico, claro que no, era sólo que el niño resultaba tan 'entretenido' en ocasiones. Sonrió de manera burlona al escuchar las quejas del Maou mientras su prometido le reclamaba el que lo engañara con cualquiera que se le cruzara.

Desvió su mirada, para no soltar una risa que lo único que le conseguiría sería unos buenos golpes de parte de Wolfram, y se encontró con su capitán. Era una mala costumbre que desde hace tiempo le molestaba, su mirada siempre se dirigía a Konrad. Se enderezó del árbol en el que se encontraba recargado y los saludo con una sonrisa algo burlona. Las respuestas fueron las que ya se esperaba: Konrad le sonrió amablemente, Wolfram le miró con molestia cuando Yuuri se acercó a preguntarle cuando había regresado y Geika… bueno, siempre le dedicaba esa sonrisa traviesa de complicidad.

- Me preguntaba cuando volverías –Comentó Murata

- Me conmueve Geika, sabe que siempre que me "necesite" estaré ahí –le guiñó un ojo en forma de broma

- ¡Yozak! –Interrumpió la voz de Dorcas –Sir Von Voltaire quiere verte en su oficina… necesita el informe sobre tu última misión y…

- ¡DORCAS! –se oyó el grito mandón de Gisela –¡apresúrate! Ni creas que te libras de ayudarme con los caballos

Le agradeció y se retiró rápidamente para evitar reírse de la suerte de Dorcas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Gwendal no lo estaba llamando por el reporte, ese reporte había sido dado dos días atrás cuando llegara de su misión; una pequeña sonrisita se asomó en sus labios, debería dejar de llamarle tan seguido, empezaba a sentirse importante.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, tocó y esperó a que le autorizaran pasar; caminó hacia el escritorio.

- ¿Tan pronto y ya me extrañó sir von Voltaire? –preguntó en broma

- Sabes perfectamente la respuesta –se levantó de la silla y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio –Yozak, se a presentado un nuevo trabajo que…

- Vaya, y yo pensando que querías seducirme… Supongo que no se puede evitar el trabajo –se llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha al labio e hizo un puchero –Y yo que pensaba decir sí…

- … -Tomó el rostro de Yozak con su mano derecha –nunca dije que sería de inmediato, o que ése fuese el motivo de llamarte

- Hmmm… ¿Así que piensas seducirme? –preguntó sonriendo

- Hn… La respuesta era 'sí' ¿verdad?

Acercó su rostro al de Yozak y unió sus labios en un beso de movimientos lentos y atrevidos, su lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca de Yozak, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido. Con su mano libre acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo que tanto le gustaba. Se separó de él mordiendo su labio en el proceso, y le miró no sabiendo cómo decir lo que desde hacía un tiempo llevaba pensando, lo único que se le ocurrió fu alzar la mano sin dejar de mirar al, bastante sorprendido y sonrojado, Yozak que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría; cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero…

Un portazo interrumpió las acciones de Gwendal. Voltearon a ver quién había interrumpido aquel momento, encontrándose con un nada feliz Konrad.

- Yozak, Gwendal ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó con una aparente calma.

- Qué inoportuno –murmuró molesto Gwendal separándose de Yozak y sentándose en su silla -¿qué querías, Weller?

- Nuestra Madre te busca

Suspiró, se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación maldiciendo internamente a Konrad por inoportuno.

Su mirada permanecía fija en él, resultaba incómodo tener los ojos de su capitán fijos en él bajo esas circunstancias, bajó la mirada al piso y se disponía a salir de la habitación para evitar cualquier clase de conversación con Konrad, pero una mano cerrándose fuertemente sobre su muñeca le impidió moverse más de lo que ya lo había hecho… Bao otras circunstancias aquel contacto hubiera provocado una sensación eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero ahora…

_Qué inconveniente… _

**-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL CAP MEEEP CONTINUARÁ -.---- **

**M's note: **OMG! De nuevo escribiendo lo que mi retorcida mente me exige…! Pues bueno… creo que es el primer fic con Gwendal/Yozak… SI GENTE! ME LEÍ TODA, TODA, la sección en Inglés buscando fics Konrad/Yozak, y NADA, NADA! Como si Yozak no estuviera sexy! Me vale perro que sea travestí… lalalala como sea… AMO a Yozak así meeeep él va a ser el centro de mi fic HAHA!... sorry en realidad es porque hay demasiados, y cuando digo demasiados es porque al menos 16 de las 18 pags que hay en inglés son de wolfram/yuuri y pues… nyuuu Yozak y los demás merecen ser torturados psicológicam


End file.
